robotech screenplay attempt
by sharpe26
Summary: small attempt at part of a robotech screenplay. episode used this the ending of To the stars


Rt possible screenplay excerpt macross generation  
  
  
  
  
Here's a little something on a possible robotech screen play. The usual legal stuff applies.  
I've taken the last part of To the Stars as an example. I know there's better scenes in RT. But this is just the one that's been repeating itsself in my mind over and over.  
  
  
CG shot of Skull one doing a VTOL landing in Gladiator mode near the lake where the sdf1 landed after its battle with the Zentraedi main fleet.  
  
After lowering the fighter to the ground and getting out, Captain Rick Hunter, Commander Air Group SDF 1 looks at the scene and the place he used to call home.  
  
To: CG shot of the wrecked SDF1  
  
Hunter feels as if the ground he's been standing on has been yanked from under him. He gets down on his knees as tears start to run down his cheeks.   
  
" NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The shout echoes eerily through the morning only disturbed by the crackling of fires and the wailing of emergency response sirens.  
  
The tears become a stream as he breaks down and cries  
  
" Oh Lisa." He sobs, realising that the love he just found is gone, forever.  
  
He starts to cry again. But this time there's an interruption. The voice is shaky but soft, yet full of sadness of her own.   
  
( if possible, portray part of skull one with nose to the ground in background, and have Hunter character looking towards the source of the voice)  
  
" Rick?"   
  
A shade becomes visible through the smoke. It is feminine in shape.  
Hunter thinks he's dreaming. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't! Again the voice echoes through the smoke.  
  
" Oh Rick." Hunter gets up and begins to move in the direction of the voice. He calls out, wondering if miracles do happen " Lisa?"  
  
There's now a query from the other voice " Rick?"  
  
Due to the heavy smoke, both Lisa and Rick can see each other only as shadows. The shadows moves in the direction of each other. When they are a bit apart, the smoke lifts, displaying them before each other. They both begin to cry and start to run towards each other. Hunter's flightsuit is wrinkled and somewhat worn. Hayes' uniform is streaked with some soot traces and maybe a little damp.  
At their meeting, the two embrace and kiss, passionately.  
  
Both of them are overjoyed, having thought they lost each other. Hunter holds Hayes close while they look at the wreck.  
  
" What happened in there?" Hayes is quiet for a moment. She has lost friends as well in the destruction of both her ship and the SDF 1.   
  
" At the last minute, Admiral Gloval and Claudia pushed me into an escape pod. They said that I had the most to live for." Hunter feels how Hayes begins to sob.  
  
" Oh Rick, Claudia, Vanessa, they're all gone. They're all gone, Rick!" Lisa is about to cry when a voice calls out for Rick.   
  
The voice belongs to non other then Minmay, who reaches them a couple of minutes later.   
  
" Oh Rick, I'm so glad to see you're safe. Come on! We have to get out of here!"  
  
Hunter lets himself be pulled away from Lisa but breaks free just moments later.  
( Hunter and the two women are in such a position that Hunter is literally the man in the middle)  
  
" I can't Minmay. I have a job here." Minmay her eyes are watering again. " No Rick, you can't, you promised me!" she is about to cry as Hunter continues  
  
" I can't walk away, Minmay. I have a new mission to start here."   
  
Minmay pleads again " Please Rick, come with me, away from all this."  
  
Hunter watches as Lisa Hayes comes up to him. He feels calm, secure, knowing.  
  
" My place is here, Minmay, with Lisa. I can't desert her when she needs me the most." Hunter holds Hayes beside him as she reaches him.  
  
" I guess I'm not cut out for he civilian life, Minmay, I can't be what you want me to be."   
  
Minmay tears stop as she suddenly comes to her senses.   
  
  
Hayes looks at Minmay " I'll take good care of him for you Minmay."  
  
" I know Lisa. Maybe I've always known." Minmay sighs  
  
" Maybe its better this way. I wish you two the best of luck on your mission. Lisa, you too Rick." She shakes their respective hands.  
  
" Good luck with your career, Minmay." Lisa responds, meaning every word of it.  
  
Minmay then runs off in the direction she came from. The camera ONLY sees her disappearance in the distance then turns around to the couple who are looking at the SDF 1 wreck.   
  
" What about the mission?" Hunter looks down at her " Since the sdf1 and 2 are both gone, what will become of it?"  
  
Hunter looks at his new found love.  
  
" We'll build a new one Lisa. And then we'll lead our people to the stars, together!"  
  
The camera then zooms out to show the couple, standing next to the varitech fighter, their destroyed surroundings, the wreck of the two carriers and the SDF 1.  
  
And with that picture we fade out to end credits 


End file.
